Lay Nami Lay
by AshleyTrecartin
Summary: A passionate night of love making where Zoro and Nami contemplate what they mean to each other. Song fic.


The song is Lay Lady Lay originally by Bob Dylan, but I used the version from the movie Mr. and Mrs. Smith, because it has a man and woman singing in it and that's what I kind of wanted here. The italicized are the male, the bold the female, and both are both of them singing. 

_Lay lady lay._

Zoro looked down at Nami, smiling with delirious happiness after the lovemaking they'd just done. A year ago when they met he never would have thought that this is where they'd end up, her in his bed, calling each other lovers, actually falling in love with the red head who couldn't save herself even if it meant her life, when in most times it did. He really didn't think that by now he wouldn't have it any other way. He liked saving Nami, he liked being the one she leant on, trusted to protect her with his life. He liked being her savior. She meant more to him then even his rivalry with Hawkeye did. She was still his hot tempered, money obsessed woman that he loved, but when she was with him, she let her womanly side show. Let those tears she held in all the time spill, confided in him, only when they were alone. She would trust him with her life, and he would protect her with his. There was no other way he would have it.

_Lay across my big brass bed._

She looked up at him and her slender brows knit together, confusion pulling at her eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked, leaning up on an arm so she was eye level with him. The sheet fell back from her body and Zoro could see the tops of her breasts being revealed to his eyes. He followed the path of the sheet until it fell off those supple breasts he loved to suckle. They drove him crazy when she'd wear low cut tops, exposing the creamy skin to the sun that easily tanned under the golden rays. It made him want to push her up against whatever was closest and ravish her, uncaring of who saw or heard what he did to her. All he could think about was shoving those short skirts up and bending her over, taking her at the bow of the ship for the whole world to see. She drove him crazy with her clothes, and he knew that even if he begged and pleaded with her she wouldn't cover up anything. Just another thing about her that drove him completely mad.

_Lay lady lay._

"Nothing," he answered, dipping his head to run his lips down the soft slope of her breast. The chills of what they'd already done still lingering in her body made her shiver as new heat found its way to her core, begging for a completion only he could give her. His hand ghosted up her side, cupping the breast his lips couldn't reach and smoothed over the skin, straying away from the nipple, already hard against her skin, to coast up to her shoulder, pushing her back until she was lying down again. He gave her a dangerous smile when she moaned, half miffed, half pleasure. "I was just thinking about how beautiful you are in those skimpy clothes you wear," he answered her question.

_Lay across my big brass bed._

"Oh-ooooo," her reply cut off into a soft moan as his tongue ran out to graze her nipple, begging for his attention. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her small, nimble, soft fingers played with the short strands of hair teasing the back of his neck as she arched her back, offering herself up to him. Zoro took what she offered and knew the more he teased her body, the more he pleasured her, the more she would offer up to him. His lips moved up her body, leaving a trail of stinging biting kisses in their wake until he could take her lips with his, claiming her with a sensual kiss. He couldn't get enough of this woman; she was under his skin, consuming every part of him. Had it been any other woman he'd think all of this love and all of the emotions he felt for her was making him weak, but with Nami it was different.

_Whatever colors you have in your mind._

Zoro kissed a path from her lips up her jaw bone to her ear, sucking gently on her ear lobe until she was gasping his name. Her nails bit into his shoulder, pulling him closer to her. He smirked and whispered hotly in her ear, his breath teasing her skin, "Tell me what you want."

She moaned, arching her back, her breasts caressing his naked chest. "I want you," she answered, her voice raspy with lust. Her warm brown eyes lost their clarity and had become hazed over with the lust running through her. Her auburn hair was tosses around her head, lying against the pale pillow, making it look like her face was surrounded by a sunset. Nothing had looked more beautiful. He covered her mouth with his, shoving his tongue greedily into her mouth, claiming her and running his hands up her sides to cup those supple breasts.

_I'll show them to you and you'll see them shine._

His hands made a slow path across her body, her thumbs brushed over her sensitive nipples, causing her back to arch and a delighted moan to whisper out from her lips. He smirked darkly and dipped his head, her fingers tangled in his short hair as his mouth covered her nipple, drawing it into his sinfully talented cavern. He teased her with tongue and teeth and he sucked, licked, nipped, and bit her until she was begging him to sate the hunger that had her nerve ends sizzling. A hand ghosted down her body, cupping her leg behind the knee and drew it up, spreading her sensitive dewy folds. She moaned and arched her back into the air and called his name. He brought her knee up over his shoulder and dipped his head between her legs. She was intoxicating, making him nearly delirious with the need to take her hard and fast, but he refused to rush this. He wanted to, suffering saints did he want to, but he would hold back his need and his own pleasure until she was begging him for it.

_Lay lady lay._

His tongue snaked out and tasted her folds, staying on the outside to deny her that pleasure that would make her crazy. He growled as her taste exploded in his mouth, he swallowed and growled darkly again. "God you're so wet Nami," he moaned against her sex, making her shiver as his breath teased the sensitive skin. "So hot, and ready for me, God I could taste you like this for days." He dipped his tongue inside the folds of her sex and nearly came against the mattress as her slick wetness hit him harder, making him dizzy with the sensations of it. She was unlike anything he'd ever had slide down his throat. "Do you know what you taste like Nami? Peaches and I love peaches," he growled and spread her slowly, opening her up to his tongue as he swirled his thick muscle around her clit, drawing the hard nub into his mouth, sucking on it.

_Lay across my big brass bed._

Zoro's tongue teased her opening, making her whole body convulse before he stiffened the muscle and pushed his way inside her body. He moaned against her as she called out his name, her fists gripping the sheets. He wound his hands under her thighs and placed his big hands on her tiny waist, holding her down as he fucked her with his tongue. Her nails dug into his scalp and what hair she could grab onto she pulled, he was sure he felt strands being pulled out but when he felt her walls closing in around her tongue and her body convulse, shaking underneath him he didn't mind. Nami screamed his name as the orgasm tore through her.

_Stay lady stay._

Zoro looked up at her and flashed a darkly dangerous look, he saw her shiver as she reached for him, her hands wrapping around his neck and pulling him up. How could he refuse when her eyes pleaded with him like that? He crawled up the bed, bracing his weight on his hands on either side of her head, looking down at her soft brown eyes, thick with lust and smiled. How could someone so vicious be so soft, so tempting, so loving when she was alone with him? More importantly, how could he turn from the sarcastically deadly swordsman he was around everyone else to touching her with tender grace? He never thought he could touch a woman like this, every other woman he'd been with that he'd either bought at a brothel or found wandering the streets or drunk in a bar he'd been quick and rough with, only the initial need to satisfy himself preyed at his mind. But with Nami it was completely different, if he never got any kind of pleasure he could live with that, just so long as he could pleasure her. Nothing else mattered except her, nothing else existed but her. She was his life now, he didn't know how it had happened, but somehow this fiery demon had seduced him, taken over his mind and soul and now he lived to protect and love her. He came down on her, gently easing his body on hers, making sure he wouldn't crush her, and cupped her face in his broad palms.

_Stay with your man awhile._

He leaned down and kissed her lips, softly, tenderly, unhurriedly, savoring every moment of it. She could taste herself on his tongue, and blushed clear to her roots, trying to pull away but he held her there, whispering against her lips, "No, taste yourself; I'll never get tired of you." He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her back into him, as close as he could physically get her. She seemed to crawl up under his skin, pressing her body against his, his cock, throbbed, needing to get inside of her, brushed against her slick heat causing both of them to moan. He stared down into her eyes, got lost in them, and fell in love all over again.

_Until the break of day._

"Zoro, please, make love to me," she pleaded with him, her voice soft but raspy with the need coursing through her body, making her tremble with it. He kissed her once and leaned back, spreading her legs slowly. The cool air kissed her flesh and she moaned. He took hold of his aching length, the burning heat of his hand causing the sensitive flesh to throb as he guided it to her opening, pressing the head in slowly. He sank into her heat inch by agonizing inch until he was seated completely within her. She was so hot, so tight, so wet he felt like he was going to melt inside her, melt and die a happy man. Her soft creamy arms wrapped around his neck and he buried his head in the crook of her neck, tasting the salty taste of sweat and the delicious strawberry lotion she used. She smelt like woman, hot and needy beneath him, begging for him to bring her to the brink, pleading with him. No longer could he deny either of them. His hips started moving, pulling out of her slowly, sinking back in deep into her just as slow, determined to make it last as long as possible.

_Let me see you make 'em smile._

With his head buried in her neck and his hips working against hers pumping in and out at a slow pace Zoro whispered naughty, erotic, sensual things in her ear until she was writing under him. His lips caressed and teased the skin at her neck until it bared his mark where everyone could see it. He felt her walls convulse around him, pulling his throbbing cock in deeper, her moan filled the air as he pulled out agonizingly slow. He ground his hips against hers, and shifted so he was higher up on her body, every thrust; every subtle move of his hips brushed his cock against her clit. He reveled in the way she felt around him; hot and wet and so damn tight. She felt like heaven.

**Your clothes are dirty but your hands are clean.**

Nami's nails bit into Zoro's shoulders as he moved deep and full within her, driving her close to the point of ecstasy without driving her over the top. This was the third time they'd made love that night; the first two times had been hurried, rough, passionate. This was slow, seductive, and erotic and it was driving her crazy. He felt hot within her, his big calloused hands heavy on her skin as he touched her, his mouth a sinful tease against her skin, marking her, biting, licking, and sucking. She wanted to beg with him to bring her completion but never stop, to throw her over the edge but pull her back. She wanted everything he could give her and more. Every time he thrust inside of her his hot hard length brushed over her clit, causing her breath to hitch in her throat. Her pulse throbbed under her skin and her nerve endings were sizzling into a roaring fire. She felt like she was going to die from the sheer passion of the moment. Never in her life would she ever have thought that Zoro would be capable of something so seductive and passionate. Not the deadly swordsman. But here they were, and she never wanted anything more than she wanted him. Not even her love of money came close to how much she craved him, needed him, and breathed him in like the air her lungs so desperately needed.

**And I'm the best thing that you've ever seen.**

Nami cried out his name in an erotic scream that had him moaning when he hit a nerve deep inside of her. The tight cords of her belly were tightening, the need to come was explosive but she didn't want it to end, not yet, she wanted to hold onto this moment forever. Zoro's mouth descended on hers as he rolled, putting her atop his hips and kissed her, making her dizzy from the pleasure of it all. She looked down at him with a sultry smile and she stared to move her hips. Her hands braced themselves on his thighs, leaning back so her breasts here jutted out before her, rocking and swaying with her movements. He felt so good inside of her, so deep and thick, somehow she knew this was what she was craving, knew that this is what she'd been searching her short life for. Now that she was on top she took the opportunity to tease him the way he'd been teasing her all night. Zoro was a dominating man so it was rare when she was able to get on top of him and take control, and when she did, she was merciless to him.

_Stay lady stay._

Zoro moaned kicking his head back against the pillow as Nami rode him with those lithe hips, jumping up and down on his throbbing length, pushing both of them closer to the breaking point. She was incredible, grinding her hips against his, her breasts swaying back and forth. He couldn't resist touching those perfect globes. His hands ghosted up her thighs, brushing her hips and sides, using the slightest touch possible once he reached his destination. His thumb light as a whisper brushed back and forth over her nipples, drawn hard from the passion of the moment before he pinched them between his fingers and pulled back on them. That did it; she screamed his name and her nails dug into his thighs as her hips rode him fast and hard, taking him deep. Her pussy convulsed around him as she came. "That's it baby, scream for me, and come for me." He growled as he pulled her down, swallowing her screams as he kissed her. She collapsed on top of him but Zoro wasn't done yet. He held her hips as she breathed heavily atop him. Using his hips he bucked up wildly into her, claiming her body as his.

_Stay with your man awhile._

He rolled, putting her under him again and thrust into her, taking her hard and fast, his pleasure rising higher and higher. She moaned under him, her nails racking down her back, her hips bucking up to meet his every thrust. His fingers gripped her hips with enough force to bruise but the harder he gripped and the harder he thrust the louder she moaned. It was no secret that Nami loved to dance on the line between pain and pleasure, and he loved to push her, to see how far she would step over that line. So far, there was no boundary she wouldn't cross, not with him. He leaned down, biting her with enough force to break the skin. A trickle of blood came out of the wound and he lapped it up. She was moaning his name, her tone pleading, she was so close but he was staying just this side of that touch that would bring her completion, denying both of them. When he could stand it no more he bit her ear lobe and whispered harshly, growling in her ear with a raspy sound. "Come hard for your man." She screamed, arching against him, her nails drawing blood from his shoulders as he ejaculated, coming deep within her, filling her up.

**Why wait any longer for the world to begin?**

Nami lay breathless with Zoro on top of her, murmuring how much he loved her in her ear, playing with the ends of her hair, damp with sweat. She smiled as he turned his head and kissed the place where he'd bitten her before rolling to the side, pulling her body against his, nuzzling her neck as he brought the blankets up over them. She glanced at the window, the golden rays of the morning light were beginning to spill into the bedroom, and they'd been at it all night. She didn't mind though, even knowing how sore her body was going to be in a few hours, how hard it was going to be to stay awake all day. But as long as she had Zoro she knew she'd be alright. Sanji knew how to read the log pose well enough, and between their captain and flirtatious cook, there was really no reason for them to get out of bed, the two of them could handle any kind of danger. Nami was perfectly happy to lie in bed all day, maybe get up later and take a shower, make love to her swordsman one more time before collapsing back into his arms for peaceful sleep. Ever since Luffy had saved her from Arlong, nightmares often plagued her dreams; hellish worlds where she was still his slave, doing his bidding no matter how cynical it was, but Zoro would sense something wrong in the night, wake up and come to find her. He didn't even need to wake her anymore. All he would have to do was climb into bed with her and hold her; just the touch of his hand could chase her nightmares away.

**You can have your cake and eat it too.**

"Nami," his breath was soft in her ear sending delightful tremors through her body until goose bumps arose on her skin.

"Hmm?" she nestled closer to him, craving the heat of his body.

"Someone's coming," he warned, reaching for his pants that had fallen to the floor nearly ten hours ago. She stiffened and moaned a complaint as his body left the bed, leaving her feeling cold and alone. He started pulling his pants on and then stopped, grabbing a sheet that had been tangled around their feet at some time and was now hanging off the end of the bed. He wrapped it around his hips and walked to the door just as someone knocked on it. He glanced over at her to make sure she had the sheets that had managed to remain on the bed over her breasts before he answered the door. Nami groaned inwardly when she saw Sanji standing there, fully dressed in one of his suits, glaring at the green haired swordsman standing in her doorway. It was no secret to anyone on the ship that she and Zoro had a personal relationship going on, and it was no secret that Sanji hated it the most. Nami might have given him a chance but she knew that deep down while Sanji declared his love for her on a daily basis that he was too much of a flirt and he would always be that way. He didn't know how to commit to one girl and remain faithful to her, with Zoro; she never would have that problem. "Can we help you?" Zoro asked, bracing his weight on one arm as he rested against the door frame, glaring at the blonde cook.

_Stay lady stay._

Sanji looked past him to Nami, "Breakfast will be ready shortly, is there anything special I can get you, considering today _is_ your birthday?" he asked.

Zoro looked confused for a minute before realizing that Sanji was right. Today was her birthday, how could he have forgotten something like that? "Do we have and chocolate chips?" she asked. Sanji inclined his head once. "Do you want to make me some chocolate chip pancakes?" she asked.

"I would be happy to, I'll bring some food back here," he gave Zoro one more disgusted look before heading back to the galley.

Zoro grunted and closed the door, dropping the sheet near it and made his way back to the bed, sliding into the warmth of the sheets. He kissed the woman beside him and brushed hair away from her face. "Happy birthday love," he whispered into her hair. She smiled and placed a soft kiss against his chest, trailing her fingers lightly down the scar he'd gained from Hawkeye before their adventure with Arlong. She rested her head on his chest, a hand over his heart and closed her eyes, sighing contently over him. His fingers absentmindedly played with her hair as he thought about how lucky he was that she actually loved him.

_Stay while the night is still ahead._

He watched her as she slowly started to fall asleep, nestled up against him, holding him. He wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her protectively. Glancing around he saw that his katana were lying at the foot of the bed. He felt like a damn Neanderthal wanting to protect her like this. He always had to have some kind of weapon within reach when it came to Nami. He always needed a way to protect her from anything that might threaten her life. It was a silent vow he'd made long ago, back when he'd first met her actually. Her personality reminded him so much of Kuina at the time that he'd wanted to protect her from any harm. Little did he know that a year later he'd fall in love with the spirited red head beauty.

**So maybe I'll stay, stay while the night is still ahead.**

Nami looked up at Zoro, it was later in the day and after the special breakfast Sanji had made her, they'd made love again and then fallen asleep. He was resting with his hands under his head, his three katana were beside him, resting between the bed and her drawing desk. She couldn't help but smile. He looked a lot less threatening when he was asleep, not like the man that had saved her life on multiple accounts and had killed many foes of theirs. She leaned up and kissed his lips once before carefully removing herself from the bed, doing her best not to wake him, then again Zoro could sleep through one of the most powerful cyclones on the Grand Line, her getting out of bed shouldn't be anything to wake him. She grabbed the sheet he'd left beside the door and walked out into the night, everyone was asleep she was sure, she slowly made her way below deck to the bathroom and started the bath, letting the warm water fill it. She rolled up the sheet and left it sit on the small sink and added a generous amount of bubble bath she'd gotten the last time they made port. When the bath was filled she shut off the tap and slowly climbed inside the warm water. After spending an entire night with Zoro, and once again this morning, her body was sore and achy. The warm water soothed away her sore muscles and replaced the warmth she'd found with Zoro.

_Stay lady stay._

Zoro woke slowly, realizing Nami was no longer in the bed. He knew she hadn't gone far and since there was no commotion going on that he could hear he knew she wasn't in immediate danger. He sighed and looked around her small room, and all of the maps she had lining the walls, stacked in piles on the desk and in the corners of the room. She'd remade every map she'd ever drawn for Arlong, spent countless hours locked in her room drawing them after they'd defeated Arlong. She was incredibly strong and her freakish sense for the seas had saved them on numerous occasions from getting caught in a storm or sucked up in a cyclone. She was an incredible woman, and he didn't blame Arlong for wanting her as a member of his crew, she knew everything there was to know about the seas and she was only eighteen. What he did blame the damn bastard for was keeping Nami locked up and enslaved to him for eight years. That was unforgivable. He heard soft padded footsteps nearing her door and smiled.

_Stay while the night is still ahead._

Nami walked back into the room and he smiled at her. Her hair was wet and the white sheet clung to her wet body. His eyes followed a droplet of water as it fell down her shoulder to drop between her breasts. He groaned and pulled her body on top of his when she was within arm's reach. She giggled and looked down at him, propping herself up on her elbows. He ripped the sheet from her body and tossed it to the floor. Nami gasped as the cold air kissed her still damp skin. "Zoro, I'm cold." She complained.

He smirked as a hand came up to cup her full breast and dipped his head. "I know," he flashed her a dangerous smirk as he pulled her nipple, hard from the cool air into his mouth and sucked on it. Nami's arms gave out under her and she fell forward, catching herself on the headboard, holding herself upright so she wouldn't crash on top of him.

**So maybe I'll stay.**

Nami moaned as Zoro sent her nerve endings ablaze as he touched her skin, drew the passion out of her, warmed her skin and made her aching for him to touch her and never stop touching her. She pulled him down so he was on top of her, and used all of the strength she could muster to pull him down into a kiss. It was passionate, unhurried, and hot, burning her all the way to her bones. He slowly entered her and made passionate slow love to her again.

_**Stay while the night is still ahead.**_


End file.
